Missing
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Ich fühle mich alleine, einsam... im Stich gelassen. Dabei wollte ich dich nur stolz machen. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass mein Schicksal gütiger mit mir gewesen wäre. (Songfic: Missing von Evanescence)


p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Ich musste weg… weit weg./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Die Vergangenheit vergessen…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Doch ich schaffte es nicht. Ich schaffte es nie. Noch heute vermisse ich dein Gesicht, deine Stimme und deine ganze Art, wie du zu mir gesprochen hast. In meinen Träumen stehst du vor mir, sagst mir, dass du stolz auf mich bist./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Wieso lief alles so verdammt schief?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Den Verlust von A habe ich nie verkraftet. Zu sehr schmerzten die Erinnerungen und verfolgten mich. Sie ließen mich nie zur Ruhe kommen./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ich musste fort, denn ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es tut mir leid, ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen. Aber vermutlich merkst du gar nicht, dass ich fehle, denn ich war doch nie gut genug für dich gewesen. Zu gerne würde ich wissen, ob tief in deinem Inneren eine Stimme fragt: „Fehlt hier nicht jemand?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Please, please forgive me,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"But I won't be home again./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Maybe someday you'll look up,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em"Isn't something missing?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Keiner wird mich vermissen, das weiß ich genau. Und bestimmt hast du mich auch schon längst vergessen, richtig? Es schmerzt und mein Herz fühlt sich so leer an. Du warst der Einzige, der jemals einen Platz darin hatte. Doch dies ist schon lange her…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"War ich wirklich so unwichtig? War ich wirklich nur ein strongBackup/strong?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dabei dachte ich anfangs wirklich, dass ich was Besonderes war… nicht jeder wurde hier im Heim angekommen, stimmt's?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Doch leider musste ich feststellen, dass ich falsch gelegen hatte. Ich war unbedeutend, ein Niemand. Ich wurde einfach ersetzt…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Wurde ich denn wirklich nie vermisst?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"You won't cry for my absence, I know -/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"You forgot me long ago./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Am I that unimportant...?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Am I so insignificant...?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Isn't something missing?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Isn't someone missing me?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Die Morde waren falsch gewesen. Dies ist mir jetzt klar. Doch was würdest du antworten, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das eigentliche Opfer war? Bestimmt würdest du keine Gefühlsregung preisgeben. So wie immer…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Du würdest mir nicht helfen, garantiert nicht. Wieso solltest du auch einen Mörder aus dem Gefängnis holen oder dich für ihn einsetzen?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ob du es irgendwann verstehen wirst, wieso ich dies getan habe? Vielleicht hättest du dann eine andere Meinung über mich./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ich würde selbst für dich sterben, damit du begreifst wie sehr ich dich liebe…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Aber ich bin alleine… und ich werde für immer alleine sein. Keiner würde mich besuchen kommen. Und du erst recht nicht./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Das ich sterbe ist unausweichlich und sicher wird es keinen interessieren, denn ich bin nur einer von vielen, nicht wahr?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Even though I'm the sacrifice,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"You won't try for me, not now./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Though I'd die to know you love me,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"I'm all alone./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Isn't someone missing me?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so verdammt leid. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Alle Fehler, die ich in meinem Leben getan habe, würde ich am liebsten rückgängig machen. Doch dies ist nicht möglich…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dich ein letztes Mal zu sehen, um dir dies alles ins Gesicht zu sagen./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Doch dies wird ein Wunsch bleiben, denn ich weiß genau, dass du keine Zeit für jemanden wie mich hast./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Nun sitze ich hier in meiner Zelle, es ist der 21. Januar 2004 und draußen fällt der erste Schnee. Ich blicke durch das winzige vergitterte Fenster und muss leicht grinsen. Besser spät als niespan lang="EN-US", /spanoderspan lang="EN-US"?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Please, please forgive me,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"But I won't be home again./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"I know what you do to yourself,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"I breathe deep and cry out,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US""Isn't something missing?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Isn't someone missing me?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Plötzlich öffnet sich die Zellentür und ich blicke irritiert zu dir. Du kommst auf mich zu und setzt dich einfach neben mich. Du hast keine Angst vor mir, schenkst mir diesen Blick, den ich so vermisst hatte. Lange ist es her, dass wir uns so nahe waren. Wieso bist du hier?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ich hätte damals alles auf mich genommen, ich hätte für dich geblutet, hätte dir geholfen, diese schwere Bürde zu tragen. Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit mir./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ich habe die eineinhalb Jahre hier viel geschlafen, denn nur in meinen Träumen konnte ich bei dir sein. Doch immer wenn ich aufwachte, warst du nicht da. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Du siehst mich freundlich an, lächelst sogar für mich, aber ich war doch gerade wach. Spielten mir meine Augen schon Streiche oder verlor ich endgültig meinen Verstand? br / Du beugst dich zu mir, nimmst mich behutsam in den Arm und flüsterst mir zu, wie sehr du dir gewünscht hättest, dass ich bei dir gewesen wäre. Eine Träne drückt sich in mein Auge, ich erwidere zuerst zaghaft die Umarmung, denn ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Du legst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter während du mich näher an dich drückst. Ich fasse in dein Haar, welches meinem so ähnlich ist, aber doch ganz anders war. Nehme deinen Geruch nach Erdbeeren und Süßigkeiten war. Wie ich meine Erdbeermarmelade vermisse…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Knowing you don't care./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"And if I sleep just to dream of you/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"I'll wake without you there,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Isn't something missing?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US"Isn't something.../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ich schließe kurz meine Augen, denke an alte Tage zurück, als wir noch jung waren. Wir waren unschlagbar zusammen, keiner konnte uns aufhalten. Du löst langsam die Umarmung und blickst mir mit deinen schwarzen Augen in meine Roten. Doch was sehe ich da? Du wirkst / Wieso bist du traurig? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir nie etwas bedeutet…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Doch plötzlich jagt ein unfassbarer Schmerz durch meine Brust, hindert mich am Atmen und raubt mir meine Kraft. Ich falle dir entgegen und du… fängst mich auf. br / Bist bei mir, als mein Körper taub wird und ich mein Leben aushauche. War dies das Ende? br / Ich wollte dir doch noch so viel sagen…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Fest drückst du meine sterbende Hülle an dich, kommst mit deinem Gesicht nah an mein Ohr und flüsterst:/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"„Ich habe dich immer vermisst, B…"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ich schließe erneut meine Augen, dieses Mal für immer. Die Dunkelheit umhüllt mich und ein letzter Gedanke schleicht sich in mein Bewusstsein: strongIch war dir nie egal./strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ein letztes Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;"Hoffentlich sehe ich dich irgendwann wieder, L… /span/p 


End file.
